fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Buddha's Blessing
|rōmaji= Budda no Buresshingu |type= Fighting Style |parent ability= Enchantment |user= Various Magicians}} Buddha's Blessing ( , Budda no Buresshingu; lit. "Miracle of the Great Sage"), also known as Deus Gratia ( , Deusu Guratia lit. Blessing of a God), is an Enchantment spell known by a few select mages, basing itself on a connection between Enchanter and environment. Amongst Enchantments, it is unique because the Enchanter is the target of the spell, instead. Those who practice Deus Gratia are deemed as Sages (セージ Sēji), wizards renown for their connection with nature and expert usage of Enchantments. Description As with all Enchantments, Deus Gratia allows its caster to affix their magic unto something else, however, it also stands out due to the focus on having the environment enchant itself into and empower them. They use the aforementioned target to specifically acquire properties of the environment and improve control over their magical skills, temporarily. This allows them perform much specific skills, or even increase the power of existing spells and physical attributes. In fact, casters of Deus Gratia are regarded as versatile, as they have to take advantage of whatever properties the surrounds have to offer. Therefore, by estabilishing a connection between their own magic and the environment's (dubbed as Nature Energy), the user will prompt the location to affix its magic upon them, making them capable of exerting control over this select piece and manipulate it to shroud themselves. This makes the effects heavily dependant on the caster's surrounds, such as a rocky terrain, or a volcano, and also requires them to not have any major elemental magic at all. For example, a Requip user is capable of granting water properties to his normal weapons if they were to be in a heavy water location; whereas a Fire mage could, instead, take profit of the heat of a desert and empower their own magic's attributes. Depending on what is assimilated, certain physical attributes, as stated above, can be enhanced as well. Casters who are in environments with sturdier elements can increase their bodies' durability, while ones with fluid elements, such as water or lightning, allow for an increase in speed. The more skilled a mage is at using Buddha's Blessing, the easier they will find to take on specific properties of the environment, and the more they focus on such a specificness, the stronger and the more it will last. I.e, a mage can adopt an element's intangibility at its peak, however, their body isn't becoming the element at all and therefore they can't use anything else related to it. Buddha's Blessing has two major casting methods: in the first, the caster links themselves to the surroundings and assimilates one of its specific properties, it is referred to as Dictum (指令 Shirei, latin for Command). For the second, known as Rectio (統率 Tōsotsu, latin for Lead), a constant connection is estabilished with the environment, allowing them to readjust the assimilated abilities based on the surroundings. Terms *'Nature Energy' ( Neichā Enerugī lit. Life Force Essence) is type of energy that can be collected from the atmosphere and terrain—often confused for . *'Sage' ( Sēji lit. Wise Person) is a title given to practitioners of Buddha's Blessing. **'Buddha' ( Budda lit. Enlightened One) is a title given to those who master Buddha's Blessing. Taboos Notable Users *'Daniel Sitriver' — It is unknown at what age or how Daniel learned to perform this spell. But he was one of the first mages to be ever seen using it. He has enough mastery in it to teach many other people. According to him, his immortality gave him enough time to reach the spell's limits. His rank is that of Buddha. *'Damon D. Draco' — After the events of Fairy Tail: Breakdown, during his training, Damon seeks and asks for Daniel's help. The latter non-hesitatingly teaches the spell to his friend. Damon has probably mastered the spell as of the events of Fairy Tail: Uprising. With it, he technically started to practice it at the age of 23. *'Lilith Demonblood' — After being sent to Earth land and losing her memory, the only thing Lilith had was an old book. It's unknown who gave it to her or even how she got it, but it's due to this book that she was capable of learning and using this spell among others. *'Kogu Marlowe' — *'Abu' — The familiar of a thief named Aladdin. Abu for unknown reasons possesses a version of Deus Gratia that he refers to as Jinn's Blessing (魔神の霊験, Majin no Reigen). Unlike other practitioners of Deus Gratia, he is not bound to a rank. It is noted that his level of skill with this magic is high enough that no matter the environment, he absorbs and subsequently projects heat-oriented Nature Energy. Trivia *Overall, the article was greatly helped by Aru and Ash. **Similarly, the author's drive to finish it was given by Liza. *The author got inspiration from the Sage Mode of the Naruto Series. *One may use it as long as they get approval from the author and fulfill the requirements: **Who taught the mage how to use it. **How and why the mage uses it. **The mage's efficiency with it. **He or she being older than 20. *Furthermore, since this is categorized as an Enchantment, the mage learning the spell would need to have some connection to it. Category:Spell Category:Spells Category:Enchantment Category:Magic and Abilities